Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video processing method and an apparatus using the method and more particularly, an inter-prediction method and an apparatus using the method.
Related Art
There is growing demand for high resolution, high quality video such as HD (High Definition) and UHD (Ultra High Definition) video in a host of applications. Since the amount of data to be handled at higher resolution and/or quality is relatively large compared with the conventional video data, costs for transmission and storage are subsequently increased when video data are transmitted through the existing wired or wireless broadband lines or stored in the conventional storage media. To solve the problems caused by high resolution, high quality video data, highly efficient compression techniques may be utilized.
Current video compression techniques include an inter-prediction technique which predicts pixel values of a current video frame by using its previous or subsequent video frame, an intra-prediction technique which predicts pixel values of a current video frame by using pixel information within the current frame, an entropy encoding method which assigns a short codeword to those pixel values with high frequency and assigns a long codeword to those pixel values with low frequency, and so on. Video data can be compressed efficiently by using the video compression techniques above and subsequently transmitted or stored.